She Was Right
by airstalgic
Summary: A twelve year old Shiho faces Gin in the shadows of the organization. What does he want from her? Descriptions of injuries... slight foul language. Chapter 3 is rated TEEN for intimacy.
1. She Was Right

_While reading le fanfiction, set your page contrast:**ON**, Spacing:**EXPAND** and Width:**1/2**. Font should be at Veranda. Just for easy reading (: Enjoy! ~AIRSTALGIXX_

**She Was Right**

She had not been feeling well all day. It was almost as if her head, her whole body, were about to fall apart. Sherry shook her head and tried to concentrate. _Due to the average leverage, adding the total mass, times the speed, and accounting for 15.5% resistance... the total...the total..._Her mind just couldn't let her think! Why so? Hadn't she been perfectly fine the day before? And yet today, of all days, her body had to be rendered into such a condition.

Sweat broke out from her forehead. Sherry pulled aside her hair and tried once more to concentrate on the present task. She reached into her white lab coat pocket and took out her watch. The watch her onne-san gave her. It read _two fifty-eight_. Shiho smiled sadly. What a fool she had become, and what more, a slave! How grim reality was for her, working in a lab like this day in and day out. Her sister was right all along.

Shiho reluctantly placed her fingers on the keyboard.

_Life must go on, Shiho, Anokata is waiting for his numbers...and, you can't let your labmates see you like this, sweating all over, so pitiful like this...like..._

Shiho once more faced the computer screen.

_...But the numbers, the data, I can't make out what they are... _

Shiho felt her body burn all over as the hours of constant work took its toll upon her body. Her vision seemed to fade and the dim glow of the lab lights into haloes. This was getting a little too unbearable. Her head weighed down, almost as if it would slam upon the desk. Shiho spread her hands to keep her balance. _What is wrong with me?Why isn't my body letting me... _Grasping the edges of her desk, Sherry managed to lift her body up, and onto her feet. Several loose lab papers scattered off their place and fell on the floor. She convinced herself that she would hold the data calculations temporarily, and return to her room. Perhaps a nap, a thirty minute nap would help.

Making her way into the hall, Shiho's body was half bent over as if she was about to fall forward, and half against the wall, the only object keeping her upright. Fortunately her room, assigned to her when she first began working for the organization, was not far from her lab. Anakota had categorized her as "Rank A3" which allowed her to have a smaller lab shared with ten others with the same ranking, as well as a room close to her lab. But at this rate, getting to her own room seemed impossible. With her body not permitting her to take civilized steps, but rather a poor sequence of staggering gaits, her room, which was only a mere ten feet away, seemed miles farther.

Each step was more grueling than the previous. She usually pale figure had become flushed crimson from head to toe with sweat covering the skin. Every muscle and ligament attempted to hold together as her limbs quivered unsteadily. Her vision began to blur more now to the point she could barely make out her surroundings. And then, neither would her mind allow her to concentrate and think sanely as it usually could.

That was when her body gave in. The poor limbs, tired of their job, let loose. Her body must have jolted over as if she was a drunk, and swung towards the wall because she felt the rough thump as her skull clashed against the unforgiving structure. It all happened too rapidly for her to respond. The resulting shock was too much for the frame, and her legs clipped inwards, subsequently taking down the rest of her body with it. Shiho let out a piercing groan. It sounded most horrific, and the eerie cry sounded down the empty hall. Seconds after the moment of impact, she had not felt the pain through numbness, but now, as she regained slight consciousness, there was an immediate injection of pain.

Her skull! Through her dizziness she felt the trenchant pain, cutting like knives through the back of the head. _Blood..._ She felt it ooze warmly down her neck, and then soak into her lab coat collar. But hadn't she merely hit the wall? A concussion was probable, but _blood?_ And her arms and her legs, had they hit the wall too? She could see the scrapes that lined her forearm and her thigh. Once again she let out a groan. The pain, it was too much. Had she the ability she would have hid her pain and shut her mouth tight, but her lips refused. She must have groaned again and again, and writhed in pain. This was her body, expressing its grievances without her consent. _Baka Shiho... if someone hears me...and finds me in this state..._

But her caution was made too tardy. Down the hall she could hear steps already making its way up behind her. It was not in a hurry, but certainly was coming in her direction. _Who...Who? The steps... they come towards me relentlessly..._

_Who...Who? The steps... they come towards me relentlessly..._

"Humph, I never imagined to see you out this pathetically."

It was a familiar snickering voice that resounded in her mind and sent a chill down her spine. _Gin._The wretch! Had he come to taunt her now?

The voice continued from behind her. "To see your face writhed in pain, so weak...so defenseless. It's amusing."

_The bastard!_With the little strength she had, she mustered her will and turned her neck so she could face her tormentor. Shiho cracked a challenging look towards him.

"Defiance, huh?" The tall man chuckled to himself, "Yes, pure _defiance_. I like that. But it's no use to try so hard. Your weaknesses, I have witnessed them. Just strolling to make sure you were doing what you were supposed to when I saw your pitiful self, stooped over the lab desk, perspiring and gasping for air. A typical you, obstinate in your ways. It was nothing less than entertaining." There was a curl in his thin lips as he spoke.

"So," Shiho's voice was barely audible, "You knew all along of my state." She once more gasped for oxygen as she attempted to hide her pain.

"Ha. Yes. And I let you have your way, watching you from afar to see your next moves. I guessed you might have retreated to your room, but never would I have guessed that you'd collapse in such a wimp manner and cry out like a child. Different than the Sherry we usually see, isn't it?"

The taunting was inhumane treatment towards Shiho's already weakened mind. _That's his goal isn't it? To debilitate my ability to put up a defence, to weary my will. _

"I wish to be left alone." Sherry finally announced from her quivering lips, clenching her teeth together. The pain had not subsided in the slightest way and she was still losing much blood. This induced lightheadedness, causing her to be on the verge of passing out.

"Ha, you _wish_? You still maintain your aloof ways don't you? Would you prefer Vermouth to tend to your wounds? Or rather Anokota to find your blood profaning his walls?" The man whipped his hair around sharply as he quickly grabbed onto Sherry's bloody collar. Shiho hung limp an his clutches, without energy to fight back. Her neck was carelessly jutted to the side and her face with it. "Yes, your blood," Gin smirked approvingly as he observed the heavy flow of blood pouring from the place of impact, "it's a beautiful scarlet, a glimmering river of life that leaves you quickly." He sneered once more at the powerless figure. He examined the red that now covered most of the coat, and spattered over Sherry's auburn hair. Her legs which were dangling like a puppets began to swell, as the remaining blood in her body could not make its way upwards. He liked how crumpled, exhausted, and limp they were; how the woman's face was dark, fallen to the side. This rigid member had gone cold. For once there was no fight in her expression.

"Please."

The word came softly from Shiho's lips. It was her last chance to be freed from the tyrant. _Why am I giving in? Why? Doshite? Had I not promised to Onne-san I'd be strong?_

The man suddenly smirked a crooked smile, almost satisfied with her sudden response. "What was that? A surprising remark! But you spoke a little too softly for my ears to hear. Care to repeat yourself Sherry?" His eyes once more taunted her with some sort of malevolent power as he tightened his grip on her collar.

"_Please." _

Shiho gasped once more as she barely lifted her head towards the diabolical creature who now wore a testing grin.


	2. Wake Up Call

_Bit of a bridge chapter... More Vermouth and Gin, and less Sherry. Enjoy. -airstalgic_

* * *

_...Shiho gasped once more as she barely lifted her head towards the diabolical creature who now wore a testing grin..._

**Wake-Up Call**

"Just ten more seconds _Shiho_, until your pain goes away. Be patient, darling." He stared down at the girl had now shut her eyes from the pain circulating in her body.

_Ten seconds? _

"Ichi...Ni...San...Shi"

_My pulse, it's...am I about to die?_

"Gou...Roku...Nana...Hachi...Kyu..."

_He has it, I know he has it... in his pocket he must have..._

Gin looked down once more and gave a pause in his count.  
"Jyu."  
Indeed, in a sudden moment, the body stopped struggling and ceased its heavy breathing. The eyes which were squinted so tightly let loose and relaxed itself. But the lips were still firm and expressed its distress. The man smiled in return, satisfied of his accurate prediction.

_...darkness... it's cold. I feel numb. Have I passed out for good this time? Nee-chan... help me... What would you do, Onee-chan, if you were I?_

"Oh, are you bullying another poor newbie?"

A woman suddenly stepped out into the hallway. Her eyes jested the man before her while maintaining perfect composure. Her silk white hands were placed femininely on her hips with some strange aura of authority.

"Hmph. You know me all too well." His eyes narrowed upon at his victim.

"Well? What is it this time? Cryptic pills? Suxamethonium? Some complex?" Vermouth inspected the girl before her. "And to think you would choose our little Sherry. You should explain yourself, Gin." Her tone was indifferent.

"It's the creation of her own hands, of her little scintillating mind. _Xophenol_. A nice little dose proficiently disables most higher level mental processes, judgement, and motor control. While at the same time distorts vision and the ability to perceive surroundings. Oh, and although cellular functions are somewhat debilitated, the nervous system continues to allow the full detection of pain." Gin almost gave into a chuckled as his voice came dangerously to a whisper, "Of course I made sure it was in its weakest form, but this _woman _couldn't even manage. A good enough explanation?"

"And just how old do you think she is?" The blonde now had a tone in her voice that suggested some sudden jealousy, "She's a little girl. Twelve, in case you have trouble remembering."

Gin took little regard to her comments. "Our little lady then began perspiring heavily, the first caution the human body takes when there is an alien matter going about. She fell off the stairs, going head first, hit and skid down our polished metal railing, then hit this wall. The fool was probably hallucinating, and thought she was getting close to her room." He sped through the succession of events with great leisure, carefully taking out a cigarette in the process. "But I didn't have to explain that either, did I?" His lips grinned slightly at the edge.

"Hmph. Yes, I saw it myself. It was-"

"You think it's funny to _play games?_" Gin cut her off with a louder, more sinister voice.

"Can a woman not finish what she has to say without being interrupted so rudely? I was about to say-"

"You thought I couldn't hear your feminine steps following me?" He now narrowed her eyes mischievously, waiting for an answer. He had his cigarette lighted now and balanced it between his teeth. "Or rather, smell your perfume? It's DeClare today, isn't' it?" His voice was now slightly friendlier as he reached into his pocket to take hold of something.

"_LaCordia._ And you thought I was following you? Or you wish I had been? Because the person I was following was Sherry, Gin. Now the question was why _you were following her._"

"I'd like to hear you to answer that first." His hand came out of his pocket and came out with a syringe. It was the small needle type with some yellowish liquid inside the tube. "But you should know already that I don't just administer tests for no reason. I had followed Sherry because I wanted to see the results of the drug first-handedly."

"Lies. You already know what it was supposed to do. I'm no idiot, I know you were the one who asked for it to be made."

"Hmph. I wouldn't bother explaining something you can't understand. You can leave now, unless you want to find out what this needle can do." As he finished his sentence he bent over, grabbed hold of Sherry's arm and skillfully injected the needle into a wrist vein. He removed it with such swiftness as if he had practiced the move many times before, and then discarded the emptied needle into a nearby bin.

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem to be doing anything." The blonde now leaned against the wall looking at her nails. "Besides the fact that I can actually hear her breathing now."

"Patience, it only takes a few moments for it to circulate."

"Moments or _hours_, Gin? I've got some things on my mind I need to attend to now if you'd excuse me-"

"Take this girl with you on the way back."

Vermouth hesitated briefly, but then decided to comply. "As you wish, but only if you agree to leave the girl alone from now on."

"My, you are contemptuous today." The silver-haired man now stood up and faced Vermouth once again. "But bring her back. I suggest a bathroom sink as there may be some _emesis_."

"Puking?" Vermouth questioned, now glancing at her wristwatch.

"Just a little bit. Maybe you should tie her pretty hair back for the occasion."

"Should I? Well, you are very considerate today, Gin. Feeling remorseful for putting a poor little girl into this state? Compensation for your faults?"

"Just a gesture of thanks for creating such a wondrous drug." He smirked to himself while eyeing Vermouth.

"Oh, and may I ask what was in the syringe?" She now had the girl in her arms and was turned facing the corridor.

"Hmph, just a little wake-up call for our slumbering princess."


	3. After-Effect

**RATED T**

Sorry for the rating change. The last two I marked K+. If you are not a rated-T person, please, _please_, skip this.

Arigato!

Set your page contrast:**ON**, Spacing:**EXPAND** and Width:**1/2**. Font should be at Veranda.

Sorry for the slow updates, school is quite consuming. If you have not yet seen Detective Conan Movie 16, please do. Enjoy "After-Effect". -AIRR

**After-Effect **

_My body... it's sore... Where am I?_

Shiho was sitting on some sort of cold tiled floor and a room that smelled of disinfectant. She slowly blinked several times. At first, it was difficult for her to remember what had happened, but then the memories slowly appeared in her mind.

_Gin..._

He must have taken her drug samples from the lock cabinet... and then? How had he administered it to her? A finger prick? Her water? Gas? Shiho looked down at her bloodied labcoat, most of it was dried now. The color suggested that it had been only a couple of hours since she had collapsed.

Slowly she attempted to lift her body up. Shiho pressed her palms to the cold floor and tried to feel her legs. Grabbing hold to a nearby chair, she managed to walk towards a mirror. She was in some bathroom. Lifting her head so it was level to the mirror and supporting herself on the sink's counter, she saw herself. Her auburn brown hair was stained with blood, clotted in the strands. Shiho used her hand to part her hair. When she hit the wall back then there was clearly blood streaming down her head, but she could not find a single puncture or laceration on her scalp. Had she been hallucinating? Her scalp still seared with pain. Shiho carefully lifted her quivering arms. Indeed, there was dried blood, as if she had harshly scratched it against something. Down her pale skin were vertical cuts, some curved unnaturally. And the feeling she had back then, the feeling of death. The drug... it must have been...

"_Xophenol_"

Shiho recognized the very voice. It was him again. She looked down towards the sink, her hands still supporting her. Why should she face him? Her body felt too tired to say anything more.

"Not talking? Heh, a woman will be a woman." Gin stepped into the bathroom and took steps towards the sink. "I am sure you figured it out yourself, what the drug was." He was now right next to the brunette, yet Shiho still refused to talk.  
"Anger? My,my, Shiho is angry. At least she shows some emotion to me now." Gin stooped down so his face was next to hers. "You should thank me for ending it." He took out a similar antidote syringe that he had used on her previously, and waved it at her forehead.

"D-doshite..." That was something she had to ask.

Gin smiled, glad the conversation was moving along.  
"Don't you remember your request?"  
Shiho moved her head to the side a fraction, yet did not speak a word.  
"Simply stated, it is undeniable that you are of great value to us, but if you are unwilling to cooperate," He paused to take out a cigarette, "we will have to find ways to keep you in line."  
"Now," Gin lit up his cigarette now so that its fumes filled the bathroom. "If my darling would lift  
her head so her shadow would not cover her beautiful face..."

_Silence is a virtue... Silence is..._Shiho repeated in her mind.

"I will ask you another question now, or, rather, the same one once more. I believe you know why I have done what was done. Is it okay now, to use your drug?" His voice held it's usual testing tone.

It was a question with a dead end. Whether she herself had a say in the use of the drug was not even existent... _Once you join the organization, you are the organization... everything you own, everything you make, everything you are... is the organization's. Even your soul. That what oneechan had said._

Gin sneered and lifted his hand towards the girl who would not reply. He paused, suddenly, and grinned once more.  
"I will give you one more chance, _Sherry_." Gin said slowly, "or I might have to _punish_ you."  
Shiho lifted her head. Her lips quivered. What could she do? She turned to Gin. The fact was that the drug was not fully developed. The organization wanted to have it soon, even when unfinished. The information had not been documented, and its side effects not listed. To take it now... was against what her father had taught her.  
"No." She finally whispered. _No. No. No._ It felt good to say that. To spit the words at Gin.

Gin' lips twisted. He felt just as good about her answer. It was rare these days for someone to challenge him. What's more, a little lady.  
"You probably know you have no say in this, but I am glad you still had the _pitiful_ nerves to say so." Gin spit the words back. "Courage is a pretty little thing."  
He looked at her.

Shiho's lips stood quivering. Part of her wanted to run away from the room, but she did not know her location in the building. To run away now would be a waste of effort. The other part of her wanted to fight. Why should he have control over her? Who was he to do so?

Suddenly something inside her made her strangely angry. A feeling that wanted to put up a fight.  
"You are what's pitiful." The words slipped out her mouth without consent. She said it with pure resentment. "You think you have the_ right_, to control everyone, and take them as objects that you can tear apart at your own leisure. _That's_ pitiful, in it's very lowest form." Her statements, though childish of her, were said strongly towards the tall man.

"What if I do?" Gin retorted wittily. He quickly grabbed hold of Shiho from the waist so she was no longer leaning against the sink, but instead in his grips. "What if I do?"

Shiho struggled in his grips. He clutched her so tightly that it began to hurt, and her hips went numb.

"What if _you_ are the object that I like to tear apart, at my own leisure?" Gin snickered and held her closer. He pushed her towards the bathroom wall so he could stop her from struggling and then looked at her face to face. "Hmm?"

Shiho turned her face to the side. His hot breath was against her neck.  
Gin lifted his right hand while his left arm and leg pinned her to the wall. He curved his index finger and placed them right under her chin.

"Don't touch me." Shiho said sharply under her breath. It was hard to talk as Gins leg was leaning heavily against her stomach.

"What if I have the _right_?" He was getting on her very last nerves now, playing with the words that she had said.

Shiho struggled once more, opening her mouth to yell for help but Gin cupped his hands over her mouth before she could.

"Stop trying so hard." Gin whispered through his teeth, and forced a kiss.

Shiho's stomach gave in. The antidote's side effect had given her a weak stomach.  
She lurched over as Gin let her go, and let out the little she had ate into the sink.

Even sink water couldn't wash away the sour taste on her lips.


End file.
